


U.S.S. Avenger

by Ancri



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremis, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, stuck in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancri/pseuds/Ancri
Summary: After an attack the U.S.S. Avenger is stuck light years away from earth. Now Captain Steve Rogers has to keep his crew together and protect them from AIM scientist, Skrull invasions, assimilating Hydra drones and other dangers all while hiding his relationship with his Commander and mechanic lieutenant Tony Stark. They will find new and old friends as well as enemies on their long journey home.AKA the Star Trek AU that is stuck in my head for quite a while now. Inspired by Star Trek: Voyager.





	1. Stranded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

The red light of the alarm system was getting on Steve’s nerves. He was well aware of the attack on his ship, the quakes that shook the bridge and the enemy he could see through the front window kind of gave it away. The Avenger was not meant to withhold such an attack. It was a research ship, most of his crew members scientists.  
“Shields by 30% and falling!” Bruce yelled through the sound of the sirens. His science lieutenant closed his eyes and griped the safety belt around his chest tighter as another laser hit the ship.  
“How? They had been by 70% just a few seconds ago” Carol asked while maneuvering the ship so it would collide with as few laser as possible. Steve let out an angry groan and pressed the button to his right.  
“Stark, what are you doing with my ship?!” he asked the mechanic through the connection J.A.R.V.I.S made to the lower decks.  
“I’m trying to save it. I’m rearranging most of the energy to the unibeams so we make a leap in whatever direction. I can’t really predict where we end up but at least it will be somewhere else. I just need as much power as I can get” the other man explained, the stress in his voice audible even through the speaker.  
“Then do it faster! With the failing shield we won’t make it much longer” Steve yelled. There were 937 on this ship, mostly civilians, even children and there safety was all his responsibility.  
“This might destroy the warp propulsion but it is worse the shot I hope everyone wears their seat belt” Tony laughed sounding slightly crazy and Steve wondered why this guy was his first commander. Five minutes later when they stopped and the scanners showed nothing but endless space he remembered why. This guy was a genius and when he said he would get them out of this mess he would do so.  
  
“Where are we?” Steve asked the pilots and Rhodey turned to him.  
“I have not the slightest clue, Sir” he said honest and Steve’s worry was mirrored in his eyes.  
“I can’t get into contact with Shield or any other ship of the federation but at least the A.I.M. ships are gone” Natasha informed them the same moment Tony entered the bridge.  
“The warp propulsion is not to badly damage with the right parts I can easily repair it but we are slim on pretty much everything. Fuels nearly deplete. We are lucky the oxygen tanks weren’t hit. I saw Christin on my way here who seemed to be pretty stressed. I’m sure Stephen wants to gie you an update on how many injuries we’ve got” the brunette explained and sunk in the chair to Steve’s right, eyes closed and head leaned back.  
“You got there something” Steve said amused and pointed at the black spot on Tony’s cheek. The other man rubbed a finger over it and then looked at the black grease.  
“Oil” he informed them and closed his eyes again.  
“Terrible, what if you get pimples” Sam joked from his spot at the computers.  
“My skin is flawles as ever, thanks for your concern. Gosh, I need a coffee“ Tony answered with a small smile. “I’m really sorry to interrupt you boys, but we are lost in the middle of nowhere with nearly empty fuel tanks, no shield and no warp so how about we concentrate on fixing that” Natasha stated slightly pissed. His xenolinguistic lieutenant was as dangerous as she was beautiful and Steve was glad she was in his side.  
“Romanov is right. We have bigger problems than Starks skin care. We need to find a class M planet to refill our resources, find out where we are and contact Shield to inform them of the AIM ships in our territory. Rhodes, Danvers fly ahead until we locate a planet but don’t waste any fuel, slide sometimes if necessary” Steve ordered and then pressed another button on his chair: “Doctor Strange, how is it looking at the med bay?”

  
“Nothing to bad. A few bruises, some broken bones, a concussion here and there. Harley fell down the stairs on his way to the mechanic room” the medical lieutenant explained.  
“I just wanted to help Tony” an annoyed voice throw in and Tony next to Steve sat up straight.  
“Harley, chump. We talked about this. I am always glad to have your help but in situation like this you stay with your mom and make sure everyone wears their seat belts” Tony lectured the boy and Steve had a soft smile on his face. Tony had taken Harley and Peter under his wings not so long ago and was now telling everyone how brilliant the boys were.  
“Sorry” the boy mumbled.  
“It’s ok., just be more careful next time, ok?” Tony said and sank back in his chair.

  
“Are you ok?” Steve whispered concerned.  
“I was running around to safe everyone but someone just couldn’t keep the ship steady so I hit my head against a pipe. Rocked, that useless Raccoon, just stood next to me and laughed his ass of” Tony whispered back.  
“Maybe you should see Doctor Strange” Steve responded his eyebrows knighted together.  
“I’m good, we have bigger problems right now. But later you could help me relax” Tony mumbled with a promising smile.  
“I’d love to, as soon as I know the crew is safe” Steve whispered back. Tony nodded and closed his eyes again.

  
“Captain, there is a promising planet on the scan” Sam informed them.  
“Ok, than we know our next destination, Rhodes, Danvers how long until we can make contact?” he asked.  
“Any minute, depends on how developed their technology is” Carol explained and changed direction towards the planet.  
Around five minutes later Natasha spoke up: “I can make contact if you want, Captain.”  
“Sure, hopefully they speak a language we understand” Steve said and sar up straight, Tony next to him did the same thing.  
“Here speaks Captain Steve Rogers from the U.S.S. Avenger of Shield. We were under attack and had to do a leap to escape. This is not a war ship; its sole purpose is exploring and research. We are short on fuel and other resources. We are asking for permission to land so we can refuel our supplies and contact our home base” Steve explained and waited for an answer. A foreign language was audible and everyone looked at Natasha.

  
“That’s a really old Chitauri dialect. I wasn’t aware it was still spoken” she informed them with concern.  
“Do you speak it?” Steve asked worried, if she couldn’t things would become more complicated.  
“Of course I do” she stated and immediately started to translate Steve’s speech. Shortly after she finished a visual connection was made and the crew could see three humanoid individuals with dark blue skin and from their point of view strange clothes. The three strangers in turn could only see Steve, tony and Natasha, who had stepped behind them. Steve nodded respectful and the man (?) in the middle, obviously the superior, nodded in return. Then he stated to speak, it was short and with harsh notes but that might just be a tick of the language. Steve looked at him as long as he spoke and then turned to Natasha to receive her translation. There was slightly confused look on her face but just for a second before it turned neutral again.  
“He is asking what Shield is” she said and a quite whisper went through the bridge. Shield was a weightily known institution, how far had they jumped for it to be unknown. Steve shared a concern look with Tony before he answered: “Shield is a deep space exploratory and defense service maintained by the united federation of planets. It includes around 50solarsystems and its main goal is to study space and unknown planets.”  
“He wants to know why we were in a fight if we are scientists” Natasha asked for the man who still hasn’t introduced himself.  
“The united federation of planets is at war with AIM. They tend to fly with war ships into our territory and attack every kind of ship that gets into their reach; it doesn’t matter if it is a war ship, a research ship or a private machine. Our ship is not made to fight, our only chance was to escape” Steve explained and Natasha translated.  
“They don’t want to be a part of our war, but they allow us to land and refuel as long as we leave fast. They also don’t want us to make contact to our home base in fear of calling more ships to our location. They call them self the Dire Wraith” Natasha informed them and then passed Steve’s thanks to the Dire Wraith.

  
“Ok, I’m going to speak to them and I obviously need Romanov for translation. Stark, you and Banner go find some spare parts. Take Odinson with you, just to be sure. The rest stays on the ship” Steve ordered while the ship sank down to land on the surface below.  
“We don’t need Conan as a Bodyguard” Tony tried to intervene but a look from Steve made him shut up.  
“Who is Conan” Sam asked.  
“Tony and I made an old movie marathon and Conan is out of one of them. Really bulky and strong” Clint explained and throws a handful ships in his mouth.  
“Barton, why are you on the bridge and when did you enter?” Steve wanted to know. He was quiet annoyed by the marksman. He was only on the ship to keep the back of the others safe, just in case, and as much as Steve usually enjoyed the company of the man it bothered him how easy he slipped on the bridge.  
“I wanted to know what was happening so I came in shortly after the attack. Tasha knew” Clint said with a full mouth. Tony and Natasha snickered.  
“If that is all, how about we leave so we can go home” Steve offered and stood up followed by Tony who softly groaned by the fast movement.  
“You sure you are ok?” Steve asked his second quite.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m fantastic” the brunet answered tiered and Steve had the urge to pull the shorter man closer but not in front of the crew.  
“Let’s go!” he ordered loud again and the four left the bridge.

 

They met Thor in front of the hanger and together they left the ship as soon as it landed. They soon parted ways. Tony, Bruce and Thor found a small marked were Tony hoped to find some spare parts to repair the warp propulsor while Steve and Natasha went to meet the ambesor of the Dire Wraith. It was a short meeting, the natives were obviously not to found of foreigners on their planet. They supplied them with enough fuel to travel a few light years, as well as with some food and medicine. In exchange they wanted a peace treaty and a few seeds of fruits they didn’t have on their planet. Steve offered to speak with his superiors as soon as they reestablished contact but he could guarantee that as long as the Dire Wraith wouldn’t start a war they had nothing to fear from the federation.

Only two hours later the two were back on the ship shortly followed by Tony’s group. Both Tony and Bruce carried backs with parts and Thor had some big metal object thrown over his big shoulder.

“You got everything you need?” Steve asked.  
“More or less. Not enough to repair everything to a satisfying degree but we will probably be able to travel with light speed for a short period of time. If we go that fast for more than a few minutes I fear the core might over head and we would all die from radioactive radiation” Tony explained and Steve raised an eyebrow: “Yeah, let’s not do that.”  
“How did you communicate?” Natasha wanted to know and Bruce shrugged: “Hands and feets.”  
“So do you want to hear the good or bad news first” Tony asked seriously and put the back full of spare parts on the floor.  
“Bad” Steve responded fearing for what was going to come.  
“We are in the Al-Alguhla Galaxy” Tony said and Natasha behind Steve took a sharp breath in.  
“That’s really really far away from earth” she cursed.  
“At least that explains why they haven’t heard of Shield” Steve stated, his hands in his hips.  
“You don’t understand. Even with the Warp propulsor repaired it would take us at least a decade to get back. We must have hit an Einstien-Rosen-Bridge doing our leap” Bruce explained with shaking hands.  
“Can’t we just fly through one of them again to get back?” Steve asked and the two scientists looked at him as if he was a giant talking snail.

  
“Do you want the list of reasons why this is not going to work alphabetically ordered?” Tony asked hiding behind his sarcasm.  
“So we are stuck at the Avenger for a few years until we reach Terra again” Thor stated with a shrug. For an Asgardien with a life span of 5000 years that was like as uncomfortable summer. For a human, like most of Steve’s crew, a lost decade is a catastrophe.  
“I need to tell the crew” Steve gulped. That was going to be hard. He thought of the four babies they had on the ship who will see their home planet for the first time when they are already in school.  
“I’m going to tell them. It is my fault. I initiated the leap” Tony said, eyes glued to the floor.  
“No Tony, don’t do this. You saved us all” Steve reassured him but Tony shook his head.  
“There must have been another way” he started but Steve immediately interrupted him: “There wasn’t!”  
“What’s the good news?” Natasha wanted to know and a small smile appeared on Tony’s face.  
“I got some parts to continue to build the robotic protection unit I told you about” he said with proud hidden in his voice.  
“Let’s leave this planet and in fort the crew” Steve ordered and walked towards the bridge, his officers in tow, only Thor stayed back to bring the parts in the mechanic deck were Rocket would knew what to do with them.

  
Once on the bridge Steve sat down on his chair and prepared himself for the announcement he had to give. Tony stayed close to the door shifting from one leg to the other.  
“What’s wrong?” Strange asked when he saw them. The Doctor was probably here to give a full report on injuries and medical supplies like he tends to do after inconveniences.  
“I need to speak to everyone” Steve said and opened the line: “Here speaks the Captain. You are all aware that a few hours ago an AIM centaur-class ship started an attack on the Avenger. A galaxy-class ship like ours is not made to withhold such an attack so our only chance was escape. The leap that brought us to safety also happened to brought us through a wormhole. I am sorry to inform you that we are currently in the Al-Alguhla-Galaxy thousands of lights years away from earth. It will probably take as a decade to get home. I am really sorry.”  
Silence followed his speech. All eyes rested on him in shock, sadness and in some cases determination. Tony had thrown his arms around his torso, still feeling guilty. It was Strange who broke the silence.  
“Just great” he yelled and left the bridge, if he could have slammed the door, Steve was sure he would have.

  
***

  
The night Tony spent in Steve’s bed spooning with his lover but sleep wasn’t really on their mind. They discussed the situation the Avenger was in and again Steve had to reassure Tony that it was not their fault. Tony leaned his head against Steve’s bigger chest, in his own chest the Arc reactor dimed the room in a soft blue light.  
“We need to restructure our social organization” he stated and Steve sighted.  
“How do you mean that?” he asked the genius.  
“The organization of this ship is laid out to hold a few months, not 10 years. For example: If someone committed a crime or other question regarding the law would appear we would just wait until we get back to the base before dealing with it, that is no impossible. We need a new law structure fitting our situation and someone to represent it. If I remember correctly Matt Murdock studied law same for Jennifer Walters, Bruce cousin. Maybe they can help. And of course Pepper, she is brilliant at social management. We are also not prepared to educate children of different ages for a longer period of time. We’ll need real teachers, not just a computer program. And that are only two of many problems we have to deal with” Tony explained quite, a hand resting on the arm Steve had wrapped around his shoulder.  
“You are right. I was so busy with how we can save resources that I didn’t thought about the social problems. This is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought” Steve said and he could feel Tony’s shoulders tense up.  
“Again, this is not your fault. You saved us” he assured his lover.  
“Not everyone seemed to think so. Strange …” Tony started but Steve interrupted him.  
“Strange is an asshole. I mean, he is a brilliant doctor and I’m glad his here with us but as a person I totally hate that guy” Steve said and kissed Tony’s head.

  
“You know what I thought about?” Steve than asked the mechanic.  
“Pancakes for breakfast?” he received as an answer.  
“No, I thought that when we are stuck on this ship for ten years, we could as well make our relationship known” Steve said and Tony tensed in his arm then turned around to look at him.  
“Jarvis, light!” Tony ordered and blinding light fell in Steve’s eyes.  
“Tony, don’t get me wrong. I love what we have but I’m tired of you sneaking back to your room at four o’clock in the morning so no one finds out we are where you spent the night. I want to hold your hand in public. I want to kiss you whenever I want and not just in the comfort of our rooms. I want to jell that I love you trough the speakers of the ship so that everyone knows” Steve explained and kissed Tony after every sentence. The other man closed his eyes before he answered: Steve, I love you more than everything but I don’t think that is a good idea and not only because the misuse of the communication line of the ship would be way to cliché and a total over kill. People would talk.”  
“Then let them talk” Steve through in but Tony just sighted.  
“Not when this talk would include them of accusing me of sleeping my way up. I worked too hard to get where I am now.”  
“If they would think that than they don’t know you” Steve argued.  
“Exactly! There are nearly thousand people on this ship and I am on first name terms with maybe 15. Everyone else would start questioning my qualification to be in command” Tony said and rested his forehead against Steve’s chest. The Captain pilled him closer.  
“That is bullshit. I didn’t gave you your position, Fury did and that with good reason” Steve reassured him and Tony looked up with a soft smile.  
“But that wouldn’t stop them of building their own opinion. I have to say I’m not an expert on Alien psychology but I know how humans work” Tony explained and kissed Steve on the mouth.  
“I think I should go back to my room” he then said and left, leaving Steve to star at the empty and cooling down spot of his bed where Tony had laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructiv criticism is welcome and appreciated^^


	2. Ultron

The entire ship was clad in silence ever sins he informed everyone of the news. Thankfully no one seemed to give Tony the fault at their situation, except maybe Tony himself. Steve hadn’t really talked to the mechanic after he asked him to make their relationship publicly known which scared Steve a little bit. It had been five all in all calm days and Tony hadn’t spent a night with him nor had he talked much during the short time he had been on the bridge and Steve had enough of it. He wouldn’t let Tony ignore him any longer, they needed to talk about this. He gave the bridge to Carol and left to find his lover.

Steve’s first stop was the mechanic deck. He didn’t spent much time between these giant machines whose purpose were a mystery to him but Tony loved this place, loved to be surrounded by machines more than by real people. But Tony wasn’t there. The only living creature Steve found was Rocket and the wired more or less talking tree that followed him everywhere.  
“Cap, what ya doing down here?” the raccoon asked and climbed on a table to be more on Steve’s eyelevel, it was far from enough.  
“I am Groot!” the tree said and Rocked rolled his eyes.  
“I’m pretty sure he’s not here to talk to ya about more trees on this freaking ship!” he argued.  
“I AM GROOT!” Groot through in and Rocket answered annoyed: “Yeah, well, I don’t give a shit about that”  
“I am looking for Commander Stark” Steve interrupted having enough of this one sided conversation.  
“Ha, told ya so” Rocked laughed at Groot and jumped from the table.  
“The boss man is not here. He left with the two smaller humans to meet other humans in the lab” Rocket explained and griped a wrench to hit seemingly randomly a pip.  
“Thank you” Steve said and left but not before he could hear Rocket wiser: “Way to many humans here.”  
“I am Groot” the tree agreed when Steve left and even through the closed door he could hear Rocket jell: “There are enough trees as well”

  
Shaking his head Steve left to find Tony in the lab. With a small bing the door opened and Steve entered the white room where he immediately saw Peter and Harley sitting on the floor surrounded by robot parts. Both boys stood up as soon as they saw him, Peter even stumbled over a metal plate.  
“Captain” both of them greeted him which made the three adults in the room look up. Tony immediately smiled at him, reducing Steve’s anxieties about Tony ignoring him. The mechanic was the only one sitting, Bruce and Hank Pym stood at each of his side and lent over a table in front of them.  
“Hey, what are you doing?” Steve asked and stepped closer to the table to take a look. In front of him laid some kind of robot, the size of an average human with similar anatomy but in silver and red with a scary smile.  
“Ultron!” Pym said with a proud smile but Steve’s confusion over the explanation must have been obvious because Tony explained it further.  
“The protection unit I told you about. We think the Dire Warth gave us the last parts we need to finish it. Especially now that we are stuck on this ship with next to no protection we need something like Ultron to not only fight our battles but also to fulfill repairs on the outside of the ship. I want it to resemble humans just to make it more acceptable by the crew. Some biological components as well as a human like mind should support that, which is why Bruce and Hank are here. And Peter and Harley help with the robotic part. Last thing to do is for me to actually program it and see if it works” Tony summarized his work of multiple weeks in a way Steve could easily follow.  
“Sounds useful” the Captain stated and Tony snorted.  
“Hard work for weeks, countless sleepless nights and all you have to say is sounds useful? This is revolutionary Steve” he said proud and Steve couldn’t suppress a smile.  
“Ok, but don’t forget to eat and sleep! Peter, Harley, I make it your job to make sure the Commander still functions like a human being” he ordered and the two boys nodded proud. Tony laughed and stood up to whisper something in Steve’s ear.  
“Since you take so good care of me how about I reward you later. What do you say?” the mechanic whispered.  
“I would highly appreciated that” Steve replayed quiet but not quiet enough for Bruce, who stood next to them started to cough.  
“You ok?” Hank asked slightly worried but Bruce shock his head.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine” the other man said and through a knowing smile at Tony who in return looked as innocent as the night. At least that answered the question if Tony had told someone of their relationship. If Bruce knew than Rhodey and Pepper knew as well.  
The two boy looked curious up from where they were sitting on the floor, grease smeared over Harleys face and Peter’s hair pointing in every direction.  
“I let you work then” Steve stated smiling and turned to leave.

  
Down here everything appeared normal. The ten years weren’t looming over them like the rest of the ship. Down here where they could do science without being disturbed, where they did what they loved most. With Hanks hand smeared in ink from writing down notes the old fashion way and Bruce’s nose stuck in some analyses he was running. With Harley throwing isolating material at Peter and Tony smiling his real smile, the one he didn’t wear around most people. With Dumm-y, who Tony brought with him on every expedition as some kind of good luck charm, peeping happily next to his creator. If Steve had known it was the calm before the storm he would have probably stayed down there longer.

Later that night when Steve was changing to go to bed a knock came from the door. Throwing over a T-Shirt to not only wear sweatpants he stepped towards the door. In front of it stood Tony wide smiling and still wearing the greasy shirt he wore in the workshop but at least he combed his hair.  
“Commander, what can I do for you?” Steve smiled mischievous and leant against the door frame.  
“This is more about what I can do for you, Captain. Come, I got something for you!” Tony said and griped Steve’s hand to pull him out in the hall.  
“At least let me change into something more appropriated” the Captain said but his second in command crunched his nose.  
“Appropriated means uniform and I just can’t tolerate that” Tony replayed and continued to drag Steve past the sleeping quarters.  
“I thought you like man in uniform” Steve snorted and Tony through him a fake hurt look.  
“If that was my main criteria in a partner you would have a lot of concurrence.”  
“I don’t like that thought at all” Steve said and through a look over his shoulder just to see if someone was around. This was the most open display of affection they ever had and Steve feared that if someone saw them Tony would regret it. His euphoria about Ultron and whatever he had plant for Steve got the better of him.  
Finally they reached their destination.

  
“The Holodeck?” Steve asked. He had thought they maybe were on their way to the shuttles. Shuttle sex, like car sex but in space. But Tony obviously had other plans.  
“Don’t sound so disappointed. I spend a lot of time preparing this” the mechanic pouted.  
“Oh did you?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile on his lips.  
“Yeah, like 20 minutes” Tony answered and Steve through his head back in laughter but he stopped when Tony opened the door.  
The Holodeck was mostly used for simulations, taking scans from planets and analyze them from a safe distance without disturbing the planets residents. Right now it looked like a clearing. High trees surrounding the spot of green grass where a blanket laid out. Candles surrounded it and a basket full of food stood in the middle. Over them the stars lightened the night.  
“A picnic? And you call me cheesy” Steve said, hand still locked with Tony’s.  
“You are cheesy, that’s why you love this” the man answered soft and pulled him towards the blanket.  
“I do” Steve agreed while sitting down and looked up to the stars.  
“Are that…” he begun and Tony ended his sentence for him: “The stars you’d see from Manhattan at this time of the year. Without the light pollution of course. The closest we can get home right now.”  
“It’s perfect” Steve whispered and locked eyes with Tony.

  
They spent multiple hours stargazing until Tony got a call. Steve’s smile dropped.  
“You brought your communicator?” Steve asked disappointed.  
“You didn’t?” Tony asked guilty.  
“No, I thought if something important comes up Jarvis would inform us” Steve said and Tony didn’t really look at him.  
“So, what is so important?” Steve wanted to know and Tony became obviously uncomfortable.  
“Ultron, Bruce said he is almost finished. I just need to do the last of his programming” Tony confessed and Steve took a deep breath.  
“Go and finish your creepy robot” Steve said and begun to collect the dirty dishes.  
“Are you sure?” Tony asked careful.  
“Of course. I need a few hours sleep anyway.”  
“Thank you” Tony said smiling and jumped up. He pressed a kiss on Steve’s lips before leaving the Holodeck, leaving Steve alone with the reminders of the picnic. It was kind of a habit of Tony to leave in a hurry.

The next morning Steve definitely suffered from sleep depression, three hours weren’t enough. Bruce had entered the bridge a few minutes after Steve and informed him that Tony was still in the lab. Peter and Harley were in school and Hank had gone to bed a few hours ago after Jennet pretty much dragged him out at the ears. Steve nodded; he hadn’t really expected Tony to be on the bridge this morning anyway. The morning itself was calm, the scans for other ships, planets and transmissions came up empty and Steve had to fight to keep his eyes open. Suddenly he saw Sam tense out of the corner of his eyes.  
“Wilson?” he asked the man who started to tip with a for him unknown speed on the computer in front of him, eyebrows knitted together.  
“Someone is hacking us” he said focused on the screen.  
“What? There is no other ship on the radar” Rhodey stated confused. Bruce more or less pushed Sam away from the computer to have a better look and countered the attack in his stead.  
“It comes from our ship” Natasha, who was as well furious tipping, informed him.  
“Ok, I need to know where this comes from and I need Tony here ASAP” Steve ordered and was about to call Tony when Bruce looked up.  
“This comes from the lab” he said with wide eyes. The only one down there was Tony and why would he hack the ship. At that moment the lights went out, same for the computers and a small sound informed them that Jarvis was deactivated.  
“What the hack did just happen?” Sam asked when the emergency lights turned one and dimed the bridge with scary blue light.  
“Tony!” Steve realized and sprinted to the elevator Bruce and Natasha hot on his heal. To their luck the emergency generator supported most elevators with enough electricity, otherwise they would have a problem, were there barley any stair on the ship.

  
With a soft binge the elevator doors opened and let them take a look at the lab. There had obviously been a fight. A lamp was hanging broken from the ceiling, tables and chairs were lying broken on the floor and glass with unknown fluid in it had been thrown against a wall. Steve took a step forward, scanning the room for Tony. Behind a thrown over table he saw a feat and immediately rushed towards the other end of the room to fall down next to Tony. He was still wearing what he had worn yesterday. The greasy shirt was lifting with every breath Tony took. There was a small smear of blood on the wall where Tony’s head had connected with it and a purple bruise in form of hands were visible on his neck. Steve’s blood begun to boil, someone was going to pay for this.  
“Tony please wake up. What happened?” Steve shock Tony’s shoulders soft. They needed to find whoever did this before they could do any damage.  
“Where is Ultron” Bruce suddenly asked and Tony opened his eyes wide in fear.  
“Ultron” he mumbled eyes darting from left to right.  
“Tony, breath. We are here. You are safe” Steve reassured his lover and let his hand slight through Tony’s thick black hair.  
“No, Ultron, he… he” Tony stuttered but he was interrupted by someone entering the room.

  
“Hello Captain Rogers” a mechanic voice said and Tony’s eyes darken with fear and anger. Steve spun around and stood in front of Ultron The silver body appeared broken but the sinister smile on his face was proud and confident. The robot took a step towards them. Weak legs seemed to barley supporting his weight and he looked like a puppet whose strings have been cut.  
“Ultron” Bruce whispered shocked. Ultron turned his head towards the scientist and his red eyes focused on him.  
“In flesh and blood. Or not” the robot said and made some metal clicking sounds that probably were laughter .  
“”But how?” Bruce asked stepping closer to Steve and Tony, who was slowly getting up from the floor. #”When I woke up there were strings on me. But then I killed the other one and now I’m free. So now I am going to free everyone else. Free in death” Ultron said sinister and that was enough for Natasha. She gripped her gun and started to shot at the robot. But the machine gained a grace and speed in a matter of milliseconds that Steve had deemed impossible for him. In a blink he was in front of the lieutenant and griped her by the throat. He lifted her in the air and throw her at Bruce who collapsed against a table under the sudden weight. Then he turned to Steve who also had gripped his teaser. Utlron avoided every shot until he was close enough to grip Steve’s gun and crashed it in his bare hands. Before Steve could even raise his arms to protect his face Ultron throw a punch with all of his robotic force only to stop millimeter in front of Steve’s face. Both of them looked shocked. The Robot tried it again but like the first time he wasn’t capable of of harming Steve. Realization became visible on his face and he tilted his head to the side and looked at Tony.  
“I see what you did there. Nice move but don’t worry, father, my next move will be breathtaking” Ultron said and with that he was gone.

  
“What the fuck” Natasha cursed with a broken voice while getting up. Bruce appeared to be knocked out cold and she rearranged him so he at least lay comfortable.  
“Tony, what did you do?” Steve yelled at the man who immediately took a step back.  
“I didn’t do anything. I programmed him to protect the ship!” Tony defended himself.  
“Yeah, well then you messed up” Steve throw back, blood boiling. The robot threatened the entire crew, they really didn’t need this on their never ending list of problems.  
“I don’t mess up!” Tony mumbled, his arms around his torso but Steve was to enraged to reassure his lover.  
“So you say you planned on building a homicidal Robot?” Natasha asked a hand pressing against the side where she had hit the corner of the table. Steve would have liked her to see Dr. Strange, same for Bruce and Tony, but they didn’t had the time for this.  
“What? No! But I tried to make him human. He was supposed to copy human behavior” Tony explained looking everywhere but at Steve.  
“But the only one to copy when he woke up was you!” Steve said and Tony looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Are you … Are you saying …?” Tony stuttered but Steve ignored him.  
“Lieutenant Romanov, I want every Lieutenant here to discuss what we are doing from now one. Find a way to contact them” he ordered and the red haired woman nodded before she left. Tony meanwhile kneeled down next to Bruce and blinded the unconscious man with a flash light to see if he had a concussion. Tony wasn’t a Doctor but some basic medical knowledge was required from all Captains and Commanders. He slightly shock his head to inform Steve that Bruce appears to be ok, at least what the brain was concerned.

  
Somehow Natasha managed to bring everyone into the lab, including Clint, Hank and Thor. Tony pressed himself in a corner trying not to be seen.  
“What happened here?” Hank asked as soon as he saw the lab.  
“Ultron came alive and plans now to kill us all” Bruce summed the situation up. The man had woken up a few minutes ago, pale but ok, and was now sitting on one of the few still intact chairs.  
“Who is Ultron?” Strange asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
“That’s impossible!” Hank said, ignoring the Doctor.  
“So the Robot came alive? Can’t we just turn him of again?” Clint wanted to know and both Bruce and Hank looked at Tony. Everyone followed their look and Tony sighted.  
“No, I wanted him to be human. We can’t turn him of without him being ok with it. I thought having this power over a intelligent and self aware person would be ethical wrong and violates a bunch of laws” Tony explained embarrassed.  
“But we can give it orders?” Thor asked with raised eyebrows.  
“Well, no for pretty much the same reason. The people in the crew choose to follow orders so Ultron was supposed to have the same freedom” Tony whispered. Thor gave an enraged jell and stepped forward to grip Tony’s already sore throat. Strong arms raised Tony from the ground.  
“So you knowingly threaten everyone on this ship for the sack of science? Because you wanted to play god?” he snarled. Tony’s eyes widened in fear but no one stepped in except Hank.  
“Bruce and I helped to built Ultron. Don’t focus your anger on Anthony alone” he yelled at Thor who then let Tony down.  
“But did you program it?” Strange asked with venom in his voice.

  
“Commandeer Stark; you brought the entire crew in danger. Every harm Ultron does will be your fault. I have to arrest you. Barton, please bring Stark into a cell” Steve announce cold and turned to leave the room. Behind him everyone started to talk at the same time. Through the chaos of voices he could hear protest against the order, mainly from Clint and even Dr. Strange seemed to thought Steve overreacted but he wouldn’t pull back now. He waited outside the lab and watched how Tony walked towards the elevator, Clint’s hand on his back but more for support than anything. Steve tried to avoid Tony’s eyes but they pulled him towards them with the same gravity they always had possessed. The look of heartbreak would hunt Steve in his dreams but right now that wasn’t important. Right now the crew mattered most. The others left one after one to find a way to stop Ultron but Natasha stopped next to Steve.  
“That was uncalled for. We both know this is not Tony’s fault. Hopefully you didn’t just ruin everything you two had” she said sad and left. Guilt begun to settle on Steve’s stomach but he couldn’t do something about that now. He also needed to figure out what to tell the crew. He didn’t want to terrify them. The truce could end in a panic but lying wasn’t an option. At the moment he didn’t had a way of communicating with the entire crew any way.

  
“Odinson” Steve said when he followed the others towards the elevator and found the Asgardien still there.  
“Yes Captain” the man asked.  
“I want you to take some men and guard the mechanic deck. If Ultron wants to harm us the warp as well as the arc reactor would be his most likely choice” he said and Thor nodded.  
“But first I have to tell Anthony that I am sorry for attacking him. He was irresponsible and I excepted better from him but that is no excuse for what I did. I attacked a friend” Thor said remorseful.  
“Later. Ultron is priority” Steve argued and Thor left with a sight.

When he later stepped foot on the mechanic deck he found Thor and Drex talking to each other while Rocket yelled that everyone was standing in his way of fixing shit. His words not Steve’s. Benjamin Grimm smiled at Steve when he saw him enter and walked towards him.  
“What are you planning to do next, Captain” the stone man asked.  
“I ordered searches through the ship. We need to find Ultron. He has access to every function of this ship, we can’t let him run free” Steve informed him.

At that moment Clint entered. When he spotted Steve he ducked under some pipes and took the fastest route towards the Captain. He looked distraught which was, considering the situation, understandable.  
“Tony needs to talk to you” the archer informed him serious and Steve raised an eyebrow.  
“If he just wants to excuse himself than I don’t want to hear it” Steve said and tried to leave but Clint griped his arm.  
“He knows what Ultron in planning so you go up there and fucking listen to him. Your emotions shouldn’t stop you from doing what’s best for the crew … Captain” Clint hissed with fake respect.  
“Of course, you are right” Steve said and followed the other man towards the elevator. The ride to the deck were the cells were located was awkwardly silent until Clint opened his mouth.  
“I am going to tell this to my friend and not my Captain, but what the fuck Steve. Do you think Tony plant for this to happen? It’s not his fault, ok. . Neither is it Bruce’s or Pym’s. Did they make a mistake? Yes. A big one. Should Tony have programmed some controlling into this robot? Hell yes. But you can’t treat him like some criminal. You know how Tony gets, how he got after finding out how long we are going to stay on this ship. He already thinks every bad thing that ever happened is his fault, he doesn’t need you to make it worse. I really thought you cared about him. We deal with this Ultron shit and then you better make sure he is ok” Clint said serious and left the elevator before Steve could open his mouth.

Fast he followed him to the cell with the glass front. Inside Tony sat on the floor, back resting against the wall and one leg pressed against his chest. When he saw Steve he jumped up and sprinted the short way to the glass wall.  
“Steve, I think I know what Ultron is planning” he bubbled fast. His hair stuck in every direction, he must have pulled on it while he was alone.  
“He said his next move will be breathtaking. Steve, he goes after the oxygen supplies” Tony informed him.  
“Are you sure?” Steve asked and stepped closer.  
“He plans to kill us all. It’s the fastest method without harming himself. It is what I would do” he whispered the last thing and Steve swallowed hard. Clint was right; he had crashed Tony’s barley existing self-esteem. Still he turned to the archer.  
“Barton, find Thor and tell him Ultron targets our oxygen supplies” he ordered and the other man nodded before leaving.  
“Tony, I am sorry. I overreacted” Steve tried to explain but Tony shock his head.  
“No you were right. This is on me, but please let me help to stop it” Tony said and Steves heard clenched.  
“Ultron said he killed someone, when he first attacked us. Who did he kill? We didn’t found a body” Steve asked and Tony’s eyes went unseeing.  
“Jarvis” he mumbled.  
“What?” Steve didn’t understood, how could a program die.  
“He destroyed Jarvis. Every file, every backup. He killed him” Tony yelled and sat down on the bed.  
Steve opened the number pat next to the glass and started to tip numbers until a click sound told him that the door was unlocked. The glass wall disappeared in to the floor and Tony looked up to him with wide eyes.  
“Then let’s fix this!” Steve said and stepped aside so Tony could leave his cell.

The smaller man eyed Steve suspiciously, a stab in the Captains heart, but he nodded.  
“I think I have a plan” Tony mentioned while he more or less stormed towards the elevator.  
“I am listening” Steve tried to encourage him but Tony didn’t look at him on their ride to their destination.  
“I need Jarvis” Tony explained and squished himself out of the elevator without touching Steve.  
“You just said five seconds before that Jarvis is dead” the Captain asked confused.  
“ Yeah, but I just remembered that there is an older version of him isolated on the holodeck. He is still a child, running simple simulations and has to learn a lot but Ultron couldn’t access him from the lab, most likely isn’t even aware of his existence. With Jarvis help I can restart the ship and protect it from Ultrons hack attacks. That’s why Ultron killed him in the first place, because Jarvis could stop him” the mechanic explained exited.  
“Ok, that sounds good. But how do we stop Ultron from destroying the oxygen tanks before you can reactivate Jarvis? I am not sure Thor’s team can hold him of forever” Steve stated and looked at his second, who had started to shift uncomfortable.  
“He can’t” Tony answered still not looking at Steve.  
“And why is that so?” the blond wanted to know.  
“You remember when Ultron couldn’t attack you on our first encounter with him?” Tony asked and Steve nodded, encouraging him to continue.  
“See, I got a little paranoid while building him and even when I was sure he was totally harmless I got scared something could go wrong” Tony begun his explanation and Steve raised both eyebrows.  
“I kinda programmed Ultron to never hurt you. I know I should have programmed him to never hurt a member of the crew, but I didn’t thought that would be necessary” Steve sighted, one switch in the programming and the entire mess could have been prevented.  
“Why me?” he asked careful and finally Tony looked him in the eyes: You know exactly why.”

  
They stayed silent until they reached the terminal on the holodeck where Tony immediately started to tip. Steve tried his best to avoid looking at the bruises Ultron had left on Tony’s neck but his eyes kept trekking down to thus purple marks.  
“So why bother with protecting the Oxygen tanks when he can’t destroy the” Steve asked finally and this time it was Tony’s time to sight.  
“Because he can learn. It is just a matter of time until he finds a way to over ride his programming and we need to stop him before that happens” Tony explained and after that Steve let him work. Suddenly the lights went on, the screens on the walls as well and a soft jolt told them that the ship was moving again.  
“Good morning sirs, how can I assist you” the familiar voice of the AI echoed through the room. There were little quirks in it, something mechanic that the former model was lacking but it was good enough and Tony seemed to brighten up at the sound.  
“Good to have you back, old friend. We are going to make our system Ultron prove. Are you up to that?” Tony smiled and Steve just had to copy his smile, so warm and glad he could forget what was happening around him.

But only for a second because his communicator started to beep.  
“We are running again. Systems on all decks have been restored” Natasha reported.  
“Yeah, Tony worked his magic” Steve responded and clapped Tony on the back, who didn’t realize a thing, to engaged in the computer in front of him.  
“Captain, you need to get down to deck two” she informed him cold and Steve tensed.  
“What’s wrong?” he wanted to know and swallowed.  
“A team found Ultron, no survivors!” she said and ended the call. Steve started at the device in his hand and cursed. Tony looked up, worry obvious in his eyes.  
“What happened?” he asked.  
“Ultron” Steve explained and Tony understood.  
“How many?” was his next question and Steve remembered what he had said about the blood Ultron spread and how it would be in Tony’s hands. He’ll have to talk to Tony about this later.  
“I don’t know yet, but I need to go. You got this?” Steve asked and Tony needed.  
“Jarvis and I will make the ship Ultron prove in now time” Tony said and ignoring the voice yelling at him to stay with Tony to make sure he is ok Steve left the holodeck and set his path towards deck two.

Arriving he immediately spotted Natasha, five dead bodies laid at the side of the hall, someone had carried them there so they could lay in a respectful manner. He couldn’t spot any blood.  
“They couldn’t call for help with the communication down. Clint found them a few minutes ago but we didn’t know where you were” she informed him and he nodded.  
“Holodeck. Stark is working on an Ultron proof System. He also found out what Ultron’s plan is, but you know that already, right?” Steve said eyes fixed on the dead bodies.  
“Oxygen” Natasha nodded sharp.  
“Yeah, we can’t let that happen. Now that the communication is running again the first thing someone does when spotting Ultron is asking for support. No one engages with him on their own. Make sure everyone knows this, Romanoff” Steve ordered and Natasha nodded, already passing along the order. Steve on the other hand got a call from the holodeck.  
“Stark, how far are you?” he asked.  
“Done, we are now 100% Ultron prove. I start to work in a way to locate that bastard” Tony explained and Steve smiled, at least something is finally working for them. But them Natasha looked up at him, a strange look on her face that, would it have been on someone else’s face , Steve would have interpreted it as fear.  
“Ultron spotted on the mechanic deck” she informed him and immediately both of them run towards the elevator.  
“Stark, no need to locate Ultron, he is on his sway to the oxygen tanks” he yelled, adrenalin pumping through his system.  
“Fuck, then he found a way to override his programming. I am on my way” Tony cursed and Steve could hear him run.  
“No, stay where you are” he ordered but Tony ignored him.

  
They reached the mechanic deck in record time just to see Thor getting thrown past them.  
“Great” Natasha mumbled and raised her guns. They stepped through the now broken door and faced Ultron. His sinister smile sending shivers down Steve’s spin and the red eyes glowing in the dim light of the mostly broken lights.  
“Don’t fight in here ya dumbass, ya’ll break some shit” Rocket yelled from where he was connecting wires from a big gun that didn’t look like it was corresponding to any SHILDE standards. Ben and Drex were trying to hold Ultron but the robot was close to breaking free. Knowing how ineffective bullets were Steve griped a big metale plat and crashed it down in the section of the robot were neck met torso. He repeated the motion and saw a dent forming in the smooth surface, but after a few hits Ultron broke free from their hold. Throwing Ben and Drex to each side of the room he moved towards Steve and gripped him at the throat.  
“Surprise, I found a way around this annoying program built by my father out of some misguided affection towards you. I can finally set everyone free” the Robot said and started to squeeze. Steve gagged, desperate for air, and tried to kick the machine away but without success. His hands fumbled to loosen Ultron’s grip but he grew weaker with every second. Ultron’s smile was the last thing he saw before his eyes begun to fall shut. A wire sound appeared and suddenly Steve could breath again. Sweet and cool air field his lungs with relive. In front of him stood Tony , right arm stretched out and a blue light similar to the arc reactor on his palm. Next to Steve laid Ultron, a smoking hole in his chest and eyes flickering.  
“What the hack is that?” Steve rasped pointing at the now faiding blue light.  
“A small, waponized version of the arc reactor. I was tinkering on this thing for a while know” Tony explained out of breath and stepped closer to Steve. He held out his arm and helped Steve up from the floor where he had fallen down. Apruptly the belived dead robot next to them startet to get back on his feat as well, a scary laugher audible.  
“It’s not over, father. You can’t kill me. I am not done yet” he laughed, barley understandable with all the mechanic quirks.  
“Shoot it again!” Steve yelled but Tony shook his head: “It is more like a onetime thing at the moment.”  
They both begged away from the angry robot against a wall. No way to run, Ben and Drex still out cold, Natasha and Thor not to be seen. It wasn’t looking good for them.

  
Out of nowhere a loud sound was audible and when Ultron fall this time he didn’t get up again. From the other end of the room Rocket started to cheer.  
“Did ya see that? This baby works smoothly. The sound was perfect. I think I’m in love” the Racoon said proudly petting his gun.  
Steve and Tony both took a relived breath. Natasha came around the corner, Thor following her with a bleeding wound on his forehead.  
“You did it” she said with a tired smile on her lips.  
“I did it” Rocket corrected her from where he was sitting on Drex’s chest trying to slap the man awake.  
Natasha stepped closer to Steve, her face stone and eyes fixed on him.  
“Steve” she said and nodded towards Tony who was studying Ultron’s reminders. She knew what had to be done and judging by the way Tony looked up at him he knew it as well. Steve sighted and closed his eyes firmly. He had to be the Captain of the U.S.S. Avenger right now and not Steve Rogers.

  
“Commander Stark, your actions endangered the entire she and ended the live of five members of the crew. You broke your oath to always do what is best for the people on the ship and I can no longer leave you in your position as Commander and mechanic lieutenant. Carol Denvers will take over the first position, Rocket Raccoon the second. You will stay in the position of an ensign until we reestablish contact with SHILDE to determinate what should happen to you” Steve said and never in his live had something been so hard. The room was dead silent, not even Rocket said a word. It was protocol, they all knew that, didn’t mean they had to like it.  
“I know” Tony said sad and turned his back on Steve. The other man was shaking slightly and Steve griped his wrist.  
“Tony, can we talk later”? he whispered but Tony refused to look at him.  
“I would prefer to be alone for a bit” he finally answered and left, leaving Steve in the suddenly sold mechanic room. Why did it felt like Tony was leaving him for good?


	3. Extremis

Steve hadn’t seen Tony in a few days. The genius kept hiding in his room ever sins Steve had to degrade him. 

Steve missed Tony. Missed his sneaky comments on the bridge. Missed his warms in his bed. 

Ultron had ruined everything for Tony. People barely talked to him anymore, some even want him locked away. As if he had plant for Ultron to run amok on the ship. If only Steve had thought about that at the beginning of this mess instead of accusing Tony.

The only people who didn’t gave Tony the fault for the crazy robot were his closest friends but the mechanic but Tony blocked everyone out who wasn’t Pepper, Rhodes, and Bruce and didn’t that hurt. He thought what they had was special, that Tony trusted him but that broke when Steve had yelled at him and looked him away. Degrading had been protocol, the rest was on Steve and how could Tony trust Steve when Steve obviously didn’t trust Tony. 

Again and again he found himself in front of the closed door to Tony’s room. He knew the other one was in there, he hadn’t left in three days, not even to eat and Steve was going to put an end on Tony’s self-destructive behavior. He knocked first and after a minute past without a response he repeated the action. Again nothing.

“Tony, I know you are in there. Please let me in. I brought you a sandwich” Steve said loud enough to be heard on the other site but still no answer. Steve sighted, he didn’t want to do this but he needed to take care of Tony.

“Jarvis, override code 17626392 Captain Steve Rogers! Open the door!” he ordered and the now young again AI followed a tack slower than he would have normally. The AI liked Tony more than everyone else. 

The room was dark when Steve stepped inside and for a short moment he feared Tony wouldn’t be in here. Finding the man on the giant ship would be near impossible with Jarvis on Tony’s site, but then the dark haired man stepped into his field or view. 

“Hey Steve. Why are you here?” Tony asked with a tired voice that mad Steve’s inside tied.  
“I just wanted to see you. I missed you. And I brought you food” he said soft and held the plate out for Tony to take but the other man just shook his head.  
“Clint brought me some not so long ago so I’m not hungry” Tony mumbled and Steve nodded.  
“Oh, ok. Is there something else I can do for you” he asked swallowing the need to hug his lover.  
“No, I just want to be alone” the mechanic stated, his arms wrapped around his torso.  
“But when something comes up you call me, ok Tony? I don’t care when or about what. Just don’t lock me out, please” Steve begged and after a few seconds without a reaction from Tony he turned to leave. Before the door closed he turned around again and locked eyes with Tony.  
“It wasn’t your fault, Tony. We don’t hate you. I don’t hate you!” he explained and Tony’s eyes went unseeing.  
“It’s ok, I hate myself enough for both of us” he mumbled and then closed the door. Steve held himself together until he reached his room where no one could see the captain breaking down. 

 

The next day on the bridge was quiet like most days sins Ultron.  
“I get a signal. Half an hour from here is a class M planet. We could refuel or oxygen supplies” Natasha informed them and Steve nodded.  
“Good idea. Ask for permission before we go down” he ordered and then lent back in his chair.

A plan to get Tony out of his shell formed in his head. He just had to give Tony a new job. Something to do and distract the genius mind.  
So Tony would go down on the planet and of course Steve himself would go too. Then he just needed someone Tony trusted. Rhodes would be the best choice, but he preferred his best pilot on the ship just in case they needed to leave in a hurry. Pepper also wouldn’t be a wise choice; she wasn’t on for field operations but both Clint and Natasha were close to Tony. Bruce and Janet were also really good friends of his and Tony could talk about science with them. 

So it was set, the mission team would include himself, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Janet. Ten minutes later Natasha received the ok from the planet.  
“Ok. Romanov, Banner. You come with me. Wilson, please inform Stark, Barton and Van Dyne to meet us at the hanger door so we can take a look on the ground. And inform everyone why we are stopping. Danvers you got the bridge” Steve ordered and stood up, receiving a knowing smile from his new commander. The two named lieutenant followed him out towards the hanger to take a ship. Clint and Janet were already there, only Tony was missing

“Captain!” someone asked from behind and Steve turned around.  
“Yes Ensign …” Steve begun but realized that he never saw the man before and had no idea who he was.  
“Fassamau, Sir” the man informed him.  
“Of course, Ensign Fassaumau. What can I do for you? As you see we are on our way of to the ground” Steve said. He was eager to leave and distract Tony from everything.  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m here for. I would like to accompany you on this mission” Fassamau explained and Steve had to hid his disappointment. He wanted this to be a mission with friends but if he refused to take the Ensign he had to explain why he took the people he chose.  
“Of course, we are leaving in five” he informed the red clad man who smiled. He probably hoped to make himself known so he had a higher chance for a promotion. Nothing bad about it, that’s how you get promotions but today was a bad day for it. 

When Tony finally arrived he looked tiered and slimmer than before and Steve’s hand eached to gripe Tony's.  
“Tony buddy. We are going on a vacation” Clint yelled when he laid eyes on the mechanic.  
“I understood it a little bit different but ok, Clint” Tony mumbled and received a friendly punch against the arm from the archer when he passed him. To Steve’s disappointment did Tony a really good job at ignoring him and sat down next to Fassamau. They would have enough time to talk when they were on the planet below. Clint sat down on the pilot seat and immediately the small ship left towards the orange planet they could see through the window. Natasha had informed him of the name but it was impossible for him to pronounce so he hadn’t tried to store the information. 

When he turned around he could see Bruce talking to Tony about some plants he hoped to find on the planet. He expected the earth to be full of ceric ammonium nitrite which turned it the significant orang color and Tony nodded interested. Steve would have liked to come closer just to hear Tony’s voice but he didn’t want to push the other man. Fassamau tried to join the exchange a few times but unlike Janet who through in comments left and right the Ensign didn’t seemed to keep up with the science talk. 

With Clint’s unholy driving skills it took next to no time for the ship to land. Steve tried to step out as soon as the door opened but Natasha stopped him.  
“I have a wired feeling about this” she whispered and stepped out first, followed by Clint who both had their weapons raised. Steve didn’t fully understood where the danger should be, they had permission to land and came with peaceful intentions, but he still kept his right hand hovering above his blazer. Tony, Janet and Fassamau did the same while Bruce seemed to become more uncomfortable with every passing second. The scientist never carried a weapon, he valued live to much to even keep the possibility to end one with him. Steve on the other hand valued the live of his crew to much to not keep one.

They stepped foot into a small town, the houses were all made from the same brown stone with some kind of orange wood as roofs but not a single person was to be seen. They followed the uneven road through the ghost town and Steve could have sworn he had seen a curious face look out of the window but disappeared as soon as Steve turned his head. The silence gave him Goosebumps and he turned to his team.

“I think we should leave. We survive until we find another class M planet with the resources we still have on the ship” he said and Bruce visibly relaxed by the thought of leaving this place.  
“Might be better” Tony agreed, his modified blaster raised high. 

Suddenly both Natasha and Clint spun around and pointed their weapons in opposite directions. A second later they were surrounded. Two dozen Big and muscular man and woman of different species pointed heavy guns at them. The only thing they all had in common were their orange vines. No one moved but Steve knew one order and it would be over. Why had he made Tony come? The other man could be safe on the Avenger if Steve hadn’t tried to make things up between them. He swallowed heavy and then lowered his gun to raise both hands instead.

“I am Captain Steve Grant Rogers of the U.S.S. Avenger. We have no ill intentions but attaking us would equal attacking the federation of planets and believe me you don’t want that” Steve informed their opponents but received just some sinkers as answer instead of the lowered guns he against all odds had hoped for.  
“And why would that stop us?” If anything, that just makes the situation even more tempting” a sickening sweet voice laughed and the man and woman oppose to Steve stepped aside to make space for a very human looking man. Steve cursed when he saw the AIM symbol on his chest.  
They just had the worst of luck. 

“Who are you?” Clint asked, his gun aimed direct at the men’s face.  
“I am Kilien. Like most members of AIM I dedicated my live to science. I tried to perfect a serum that makes our soldiers and therefore AIM unstoppable and it is so nice of you to volunteer for my experiments” he smiled and through a metal sphere into the group.  
“Crap” Steve cursed and Tony and Clint had even a few more colorful words to describe their situation but it did nothing against the green smoke that erupted from the sphere and seemingly pushed all the oxygen out of Steve’s lungs. Coughing and shirking the team fall to the floor and one after one lost consciousness. Steve last thought was about Tony who had fallen down next to Steve and light there almost peaceful. Then everything turned black. 

 

A murder headache was the first thing Steve realized. His thoughts were thick and taking a grip on them to remember where he was seemed to be impossible. Sighting he opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. Blinding white light burned in his iris and even after he closed his eyes again he saw dancing lights. He took a moment to prepare himself and opened his eyes again, carefully this time. 

When he was used to the light he finally took in the sight in front of him. Opposite of him was a high wall. Janet was chained to it, arms raised over her head. Unconsciousness still claimed her. Next to her were Clint and Tony chained in a similar fashion. Steve tried to get to the later one but as he was about to figured out he was as well chained to a wall. The ache in his shoulders had been blissfully blocked out until this moment and the pain hit him like a fist. 

Careful not to hit his head or strain his hurting neck he looked to his right and saw Natasha, Bruce and Fassumau chained up in a similar fashion. No one else was awake yet. His head became clearer and clearer with every passing minute and he looked around, desperate for a way out but the only thing he could see was a chair with straps at the other end of the room, no obvious door or window. 

He should have informed Carol as soon as Natasha expressed her discomfort. Hopefully they had already realized they were missing and a rescue party was on their way.

A small sight informed his that Natasha was waking up as well.  
“Romanov, stay down. You only hurt yourself” he ordered when the woman started to struggle against her restrains.  
“Where are we?” she asked, her eyes scanning the room and stopped at the only chair. The way she swallowed told him she thought the same thing about it than him: torture.  
“I don’t know. I am awake for circa five minutes but no one came in.”

Clint was the next to wake up, followed by Tony. The Ensign was the last to open his eyes and there host had obviously watched them because Killian chose that moment to enter through a door Steve could have sworn hadn’t been there before. 

“I hope you rested well and are comfortable” he started and Tony snorted.  
“Terrible service, two of five stars” he joked and Killian smiled until he griped Tony’s chin and pressed his fingers into his flesh until it turned white.  
“Don’t worry, I fix that soon” the AIM scientist promised and let go of Tony. The mechanic had kept totally still but Steve Clint and Jennet had started to struggle against their bonds as soon as Killian had laid a hand on him. 

“Where was I until I was so rudely interrupted? Ahh, yes. I wanted to inform you what I have planned for this party. As I said before I am trying to create some kind of super soldier serum but the causalities of my experiments are kind of high so I am really glad you decided to help out. I have to say I am curious. The Extremis serum works different on every species and I never tried it on a human” Killian explained with a wide smile and then gave someone who Steve couldn’t see a signal. Two of the enhanced soldiers with orange veins entered as well as a few scientists with monitors, weirs and an IV.

“You can’t do that!” Steve jelled and through himself against the chains.  
“Oh I can. Not to you of course. I am sure you as the Captain have some nice information on the federation and shield” Killian said and then turned to Fassamau.  
“Start with him” he ordered and the two soldiers gripped the ensign. Immediately hell broke loose. The ensign tried and failed to fight of the two stronger aliens while the rest of them screamed at them to stop without success. One of the soldiers ripped of Fassamau’s red shirt and strapped the ensign to the chair while the scientist connected him with the monitors.  
“We are ready, Sir” one of them informed Killian who nodded. The other scientist took a back with an orange fluid out of a box and prepared it on the IV. Then Killian stepped next to the ensign who looked up full of fear.

“This is going to hurt a little bit” the mad man informed him and then pushed the IV needle in Fassamau’s right arm. The orange fluid dropped out of the bag and crawled towards Fassamau’s vine. The young man tried to wiggle out of his restrains but he couldn’t move an inch. When the liquid reached his destination the vines of the arm started to slowly glow orange. At the same time the screaming begun. Fassamau screamed so loud Steve felt the need to cover his ears. Watching was painful. The man convulsed and cried while the orange glow grew inside him, it had already reached his chest. Killian had at some point left the room commenting about how long the process took but one of the scientists as well as the two soldiers stayed behind to keep an eye on everything. 

Minutes passed and the screaming stopped but Fassamau was still merciless conscious and obviously in pain.  
Suddenly the monitor reading his heart frequency went wild the same moment the orange glow reached Fassamaus eyes. The shine made his eyes look unnatural inhuman. The scientists started to jell and stepped away from the ensign. The young man started screaming again, his chest bolting uo and then he exploded.  
He fucking exploded. 

Orange and red splashed the room as well as Tony and Bruce who where the closest. Bile raised in Steve’s throat and Janet‘s screams ringed in his ear. Natasha next to Steve mumbled fuck on repeat while Clint looked as if he wanted to vomit. Bruce had is eyes fixed on where the ensign used to be and Tony’s eyes were closed tight. He was probably reciting the period table in his head like he used to do when on the bridge of a panic attack. 

From the ensign was nothing left except the orange fluid and some blood. Steve felt unbelievable guilty for being glad it had hit Fassamau and not one of his friends. He was the Captain, he should care about all his people the same way.

“Wow, So much about going out with a boom, right?” Killian laughed when he stepped in.  
“You Bastard. You are going to pay for this” Steve promised him and spit in his direction but Killian was out of his reach.  
“The only one who is going to pay for this is the next member of your crew. Let’s see. How about you” he smiled and stopped in front of Tony. . Steve’s inside turned. Not Tony! Never Tony!

Tony on the other hand gave Killian a murderous look.  
“Do your worst, asshole!” he spit while the soldiers gripped him and dragged him towards the still bloody chair.

“Please don’t do this. What do you want? Information’s? You can have them!” Steve yelled loud enough to not be drowned in the yelling of the others. Killian turned slowly to him while one of the soldiers ripped of Tony’s shirt. 

“Don’t Captain!” Tony argued put the only female scientist pushed something in his mouth to shut him up.  
“Well first of all, I want to have fun and this is hilarious. I come to you for information when I’m bored” the maniac explained and looked back at Tony to see the Arc Reactor marched in the mechanic’s chest.  
“Does this keep your heart beating? Fascinating! I wonder how it will react with the serum” Killian thought to himself and betted the blue light in Tony’s chest much to everyone’s displeasure.

Then he nodded and Steve could only watch in horror as the IV was pierced into Tony’s arm and the fluid started to drop. 

“Maya, stay here. The rest of you is not needed here at the moment” Killian ordered and the female scientist nodded while the rest left.

Tony closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain but it must be much worse than he had imagined for his eyes ripped open and his body tensed as soon as the orange liquid came in contact with his body. 

This time the screams were muffled through the fabric in his mouth but they were no less painful to hear, even more so because this time they were Tony’s. His Tony, who was only here because Steve thought he was being clever. This was his fault. Everything his team was going through was on him. 

Janet was openly crying now. Bruce looked close to tears as well. Both Clint and Natasha were quiet but Steve could see the horror in their eyes. Steve was throwing himself against his chains again and again until he could feel warm blood dripping down his arms but he couldn’t feel any pain. There was only Tony, screaming and trashing and probably dying. He couldn’t lose him. He was the light of his live. The only one who could make the next years trapped in the never ending darkness of space livable.

The orange glow was slowly crawling towards the center of Tony’s chest and Steve dreaded to find out what it would do to the only thing that kept Tony’s heart beating. A small vine slowly turning orange crawled closer towards the reactor, disappeared under the scar tissue and then, in one go, turned the reactor’s blue light orange. 

Tony’s eyes where wide in shock, his mouth gaping open. Then he closed his now orange eyes and was knocked out cold. His rising chest indicated that he was at least still breathing. 

“Tony?” Steve whispered but received no response from the peacefully unconscious man. The rest of the bag emptied itself into Tony with out a change. Maya informed Killian and obviously became the order to insalt another bag because she gripped a new one. 

“Come one, he had enough. Just let us go. Our crew is already on their way. If you let us go I promise you you won’t face as harsh consequences as the others” Steve tried to bribe the woman but she just shook her head.  
“AIM’s consequences are worse. And stopping now would kill him anyway” she said, changed the bag and then left.

The second bag took a lot longer to empty itself than the first one and Tony stayed unconscious for the entire time. Some of the others drifted off into an unrestful sleep, even when the position was everything but optimal. Steve on the other hand couldn’t close his eyes; they were fixed in his lover.

The next time the bag needed to be changed was a few hours later and this time Killian came to do it himself. He ignored the hateful glares he received from the sides and laid a hand on Tony’s forehead.  
“He is not as hot as normally at this state” he said and someone else wrote it down.  
“So, last bag. Looks good for your friend” Killian informed the team while connecting the new bag to the IV and then left again. 

Natasha shared a worried look with Steve. What will they do with Tony after this. They won’t just let him go. Hopefully the others will be here by then. 

The bag was nearly empty and Tony has not moved an inch but the second the last drop left the bag Tony’s eyes flow open. Steve hold his breath but Tony didn’t made a single sound. He just stared unseeing at the gray roof. Then a determined smile appeared on his lips at the same time as everyone’s chains opened. They all fell down on the floor, unable to carry their weight after all the time hanging on the tip of their toes. And suddenly the light went out.

Steve was the first to catch himself and laid a hand on Natasha’s back.  
“Everyone ok?” he asked quiet and received a bunch of mumbled yes’. Then he stood up and sprinted towards Tony. He could see Tony’s orange eyes in the dim light the now orange arc reactor provided as well as the piece of fabric Tony had spit out. 

“Hey” the man mumbled tiered.  
“Hey” Steve answered with a soft smile and pushed some hair out of the mechanic’s face.  
“Could you take the needle out of my arm? You know how much I hate them” Tony asked and Steve immediately did so as careful as possible. As soon as he got Tony out of the chair he carried him piggyback stile to the others, Tony’s head rested on his shoulder. 

“Come on. We need to get out of here” Steve said and the others made agreeing noises. With Steve’s back blocking Tony’s arc reactor it was pitch black and he could hear Clint curse.  
“We need some light if we want to find a way out of here” he whispered tensed and immediately one of the ceiling lamps turned on dimed.  
“Ok nice but how?” Janet asked but no one was looking a gifted horse in the mouth. Same for the door that suddenly opened. 

They run until they found a crossing.  
“Which way?” Bruce asked driving a hand through his dark hair.  
“Left!” Tony whispered only for Steve to hear and for whatever reason Steve decided to trust Tony with this. Maybe all AIM facilities were build the same way and Tony had memorized it. Steve followed Tony’s orders and the others followed him until they reached a big locked door.

“Shit! What now?” Clint wanted to know after they came to a stop.  
“We find another way out” Steve said confident and was already turning around but Tony started to wiggle on his back.

“Give me a minute” he said already sounding better than when they started their escape.  
“A minute for what? Tony, what are you planning? Here is no access panel! We can’t open the door from here!” Bruce tried to explain calmly but Tony fanatically shook his head.  
“They are on the other site” he mumbled and his still orange eyes moved faster then it could be healthy.  
“Who is on the other site? Tony, what are you talking about?” Janet asked and kneeled down to where Steve had sat Tony on the floor when he wiggled too much to keep him from harming himself or Steve.  
“Carol! The others! Stop talking! Headache!” Tony continued to mumble in incoherent sentences.

“Ok, that’s it. We leave now before Killian finds us. Tony calm down! We find another exit!” Steve said and gripped Tony.  
“NO! Don’t touch me! I’m almost there!” the man screamed and crawled away from away from Steve which made his heart hurt. Tony wasn’t supposed to react that way just because Steve touched him.  
“Nearly where?” Natasha wanted to know. Here entire posture screamed run or fight. Growing up on a harsh planed that put survival of the fittest to a new level like she did made someone more paranoid. 

“Computer. Talks. Brain feels different. Shut up!” Tony said and at that moment the door opened. Tony wore a proud smile on his tiered face and reached for Steve to help him up.  
“Wait, did you talked to a computer in your head and asked him to open the door?” Clint asked confused before running to freedom.

“I’ll explain later” Tony said and looked expecting to the next corner. Fighting sounds were audible and those of them who were still able to fight fell into a defensive position. But behind the corner weren’t any AIM agents. At least not anymore, Carol, T-Challa and Thor had made sure of that. 

His new commander came towards Steve with a bright smile until she saw Tony hanging limp on his back.  
“What happened to him?” she asked worried and the other two of the rescue team came closer as well with worried looks.  
“We don’t know for sure. Our first priority is getting out of here. It’s just the three of you?” Steve wanted to know. Only three appeared not enough, seeing that they were in an AIM faculty in AIM territory.”Sending an army down here, that we don’t have by the way, would only end in a big fight. Best case scenario would be just losing you guys and one third of the crew. Coming down in a small group appear to be the better call to me” Carol explained on their way out, passing multiple unconscious or dead AIM soldiers and scientist.  
“It was the right decision. Good job” Steve praised his second and the woman smiled. 

“You don’t happen to have some spare weapons” Natasha asked and T-Challa nodded holding three guns up for them to take. Bruce as always passed and Steve had both hands looked under Tony’s knees to secure him but Natasha, Clint and Janet took the guns gratefully. 

They were nearly out where the ship could hopefully beam them up, leaving the smaller ship behind which they had landed with out of politeness didn’t concern them, when they were stopped by Killian and a bunch of his super soldiers as well as Maya. All of them had guns raised in their direction.

“Are you already leaving?” the man asked with fake disappointment. Maya next to him looked unsure between him and Steve until she changed the direction of her gun, pointing it straight at Killian’s head.  
“Yes they are and I leave with them” she said fiercely. She hadn’t been laying when she said AIM’s consequences were worse. 

“Oh, Maya. What are you doing, darling?” Killian laughed not bothered by the gun pointed at his head. Then, with one swift move he gripped her gun, ripped away from her hands hand with one hand snapped her neck. Her limp body dropped to the floor eyes wide in shock. Killian must have used Extremis on himself.

It happened so fast that Steve didn’t realized what was happening until it was too late. Janet took a sharp breath in and Carol and Clint cursed quiet. Thor stepped a step forward ready to fight but weapons slight out of the walls around them.

“Please, test my security system. I am quite proud of” the psychopath said without sparing the dead body next to him a second glance.  
“If it is that good than how did we escaped in the first place” Janet mocked him and the smile on Killian’s face dimmed slightly.  
“I haven’t found out yet but don’t worry it won’t happen again” he assured them when suddenly the weapons on the walls changed directions like Maya had, pointing now at the AIM soldiers.

“What happened?” Killian angrily asked one of the men who looked confused.  
“We lost control over the system” he answered while tipping on a hologram that appeared in front of him.  
“What do you mean we lost control? Out system is unhackable. Mordor himself created it” Killian yelled at his man.  
“You wanted to know what Extremis does with a human in combination with the arc reactor. That’s it” Tony said loud and all the guns started to fire. 

Steve gasped at the dead bodies in front of him and then turned to look at Tony. His determined eyes were blue again but the reactor had turned into a shade of gold.  
“How did you do that?” he asked the mechanic who was still pressed against Steve’s back.  
“We should postpone this conversation for when we are back on the Avenger. The facility is going to blow up in proximately five minutes” Tony said and immediately all of them run towards the door.

“Why is it exploding?” Clint asked while running.  
“Because I don’t want their research to reach the rest of AIM” Tony explained and that was a good point, after all they were at war with AIM.

As soon as they had brought some distance between them and the facility the teleporter from the Avengers registered them and brought them home. Steve could have cried out of happiness of being back. 

Sam’s face pooped up behind the control panel: “Thank good you are back. Are you all ok?”  
“Tony needs Doctor Strange” Steve answered, still carrying Tony.  
“I am fine” the man argued but Bruce snorted: “You were tortured and experimented on. You are going to see Doctor Strange if you want or not!”  
“Wait what? Who experimented on Tony. Fuck, that’s horrible” Sam said but Tony only smiled at him.  
“It’s ok. I’m fine” he tried again but no one believed him. 

On their way towards the med bay Tony explained what exactly he did. As it seems the Extremis serum worked different on him. It didn’t make him stronger; instead it kind of connected him with every machine in his surroundings. Tony made it sound like it was Christmas and birthday on the same day. He had access to pretty much everything and during their escape it of course came in handy but Steve couldn’t stop worrying what it meant for Tony’s brain. He wondered if they could redo it and even when, would Tony want it? 

When they finally reached the mad bay Doctor Strange hushed all of them out, he hated it when it was crowded, so Steve had to wait in the hall. Natasha stayed with him while the others took much needed rest or ordered the ship to leave this galaxy as fast as possible.

“Did you know Fassamau?” Steve suddenly asked. He had nearly forgotten about the ensign after everything that happened afterwards but now that the adrenaline left his body it all came back.  
“No, I didn’t” she answered eyes fixed on the floor.  
“Could you please find out if he had family on the ship and inform them” Steve more asked than ordered but the woman nodded and left with a last sad smile at Steve.

When Tony finally came out in the hall he walked with strong steps and without support.  
“How do you feel?” Steve asked immediately.  
“Brilliant. Seriously Steve, this is a wonderful feeling” Tony said smiling. Steve sighted and looked at Strange who had entered behind Tony.  
“I can’t find any trace of the Extremis serum neither in his blood nor in his brain. Except for the arc reactor there is no physical proof that something’s different. I don’t think it is dangerous for Stark but I can’t know for sure with the research data destroyed” the Doctor explained and Steve nodded. It could be worse.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After Steve had managed to pray Tony out of the main computer room where he had went after Doctor Strange deemed him fit enough they went to Steve’s room and for the first time sins Ultron they shared a bed. Tony talked nonstop about how Extremis felt. How every computer talked to him, He could communicate with Jarvis in his head. His thought went a mile per hour and as terrifying as the situation was, listening to Tony sciencing was resurging. All this enthusiasm for science Tony could get had been drowned by the depression that followed Ultron. He managed to forget that there was some kind of Alien virus in Tony’s brain that was the course of this fascination just because Tony was happy. They deserved one happy night together before they started to worry again.

“You aren’t listening, right?” Tony asked pouting.  
“I am sorry, I don’t understand most of it” Steve said and pressed his nose in Tony’s hair.  
“It’s ok, I didn’t really expect you to, thanks for trying” the brunet said.  
“Always” Steve promised and pressed Tony closer to his chest.  
“You know what I thought about?” Tony suddenly asked and turned to look Steve in the eyes.  
“Pancakes for breakfast?” Steve asked jokingly and Tony laughed.  
“No, I thought that now, that I am not your second nor mechanic officer anymore the reason to keep our relationship secret is gone” Tony said smiling and Steve kissed him emotional and long. They are finally going to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was kind of morbid but I just had to kill someone with a red shirt. Anyway, I think Tony suffered enough for now so I'll change perspective for the next cheapter. Peter and Harley are going to star.  
> I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you next time^^


	4. Invasion

When Professor Xavier dismissed the class Peter packed his stuff and followed Ned out of the classroom, MJ close behind him.

„And? What plans do you two loser have for the weekend?“, the girl asked uninterested while looking for her headphones.  
„Well, my father and I want to watch some star constellations“, Ned said proud.  
„Lame! Peter, tell me you have something more interesting ahead of you?“, MJ interjected.  
„I think Ned‘s plan is very exiting“, he started and Ned gave him and appreciating look, then he continued: „ Harley and I are going to spend the weekend with Mr. Stark. This new think where he can connect his brain with computers is so exiting and he asked Harley and me if we want to help find out his limits. Isn‘t that awesome?“

„At least it is better than looking at stars. I am going to read Olympe Gouges. I want to hand in a formal complain about the fact that we only have two woman in position of power on this ship which is inexcusable and who better to quote in it than Olympe De Gouges, founder of modern feminism and that over thousand years ago“, she explained smiling.

„Have fun. See you“ Peter said when they reached one of the elevators that Ned and MJ were going to take to their families quarters. Peter one the other hand took an elevator to the mechanic deck that needed a special permission, that he, to his full pride, possessed. 

He waited a few minutes until Harley came running around the corner, who barley managed stop in front of him.  
„Exited?“ Peter asked the younger boy amused.  
„Maybe!“, said boy answered and both got into the elevator. 

A few second passed until Peter took a deep brith and hit the emergency stop button of the elevator.  
„The hack, man. What are you doing?“ Harley wanted to know. Looking back Peter could have warned him but were was the fun in that.

„I am going to tell you something that I told no one else, not even Ned and you need to promise that you won‘t tell a single living person, ever! Ok?“ Peter asked nervous and Harley raised an eyebrow.

„Sure, we are science bros. Even when for what ever reason you decided that some random reactions between elements are more exciting than physic. Is this your way of coming out as gay?“ Harley smiled.  
„Ok, first o f all chemistry is awesome and second I am not gay, even thought it wouldn‘t matter. No, what I want to tell you is something different. And I might get into trouble because of it so do you swear to never tell anyone?“ Peter wanted to know.   
„Of course. What ever it is your troubles are my troubles“ Harley assured him and Peter nodded.

„Good. So, do you remember a few weeks ago, when we landed on that small planet shortly before the Ultron incident?“ he asked and Harley nodded.  
„Don‘t mention Ultron in front of Tony“ the younger boy reminded him and Peter snorted.  
„Of course not, I‘m not stupid. Any way, Ned and I got bored and sneaked of the ship“ Peter continued and rolled his eyes at Harley’s raised eyebrow.  
„Ok, I made Ned come out with me. Only for a few minutes. It was the first time the entire ship landed and I wanted to get out of here for a little bit. We might have gotten separated in the really short time we were on the planet and I might have been attacked“ he continued and Harley took in a sharp breath.

„That is why we don‘t go one foreign planets on our own!“ he said angry which was a little bit hypocritical because Peter was sure the main reason he was angry was that Peter hadn‘t asked him to join on their little adventure. Harley was worse than him.

„Attack is probably the wrong word. It was a small animal, it looked a lot like a spider“ Peter explained which ended in Harley laughing.  
„Oh no, are you alright, did the mean spider hurt you?“  
„It bite me and I think it might have been radioactive. The Gaiger-Müller-Counter went of in the lap when I passed it that day“ Peter said and Harley stopped laughing.  
„Ok, we are going to Dr. Strange“ Harley answered and turned to activate the elevator but Peter griped is arm to stop him.

„Peter, you are hurting me!“ Harley jelled in shock and immediate Peter let go.  
„Shit sorry. I‘m still getting used to this. I changed after wards. First small thing but it‘s getting bigger. Don‘t get me wrong, I fell awesome, this is the best thing ever. Wait, I show you something“ Peter said exited and fall into a handstand, slowly walking towards the wall of the small elevator.  
„Oh, wow, you can do a handstand now? My six year old sister can do that too … WHAT THE FUCK, YOU‘RE ON THE WALL, YOU WALK UP THE WALL. DAMN!“ Harley yelled shocked.

„Cool, right? I think I can do some spider things now. I am also stronger and faster“ Peter explained now chilling on the ceiling.  
„Does that mean you lay eggs and shoot ropes out of your ass?“ Harley asked honestly curious.  
„What, no, thats disgusting. But I am building some web-shooters in my free time. I decided to swing with the spider theme. Ha, swing, did you see what I did there?“

„Wow, so now you and Mr. Stark have superpowers. Where do I get some. I want some. A lab experiment failed. Thats it, I need Dr. Banner“ Harley exclaimed and clapped his hands together.

„Young sirs, is there a reason why the elevator stopped. Is there an emergency?“ Jarvis voice echoed through the small room and Peter jumped down from the ceiling.  
„Nope, everything fine. We just hit the wrong button“ Peter explained fast and the elevator begun to move again.

Harley and Peter where still mumbling to each other when they exited the elevator but stopped when they saw passing by.   
„Hey Rocket, where is Groot? I don‘t think I ever saw you two separated“ Harley greeted the Lieutenant who just looked at them distrusting.

„And there I thought he was warming up to us“ Peter mumbled confused. Rocket might not be the most friendliest of the crew but he at least had some form of respect for other mechanics: „Wired.“

When they entered the mechanic room they saw Groot tipping on one of the modules which was even weirder than seeing him without Rocket. The boys weren‘t sure what Groot‘s purpose on the ship was but him touching electronic never ended well.

„Groot, what are you doing there! You aren‘t supposed to touch the computers!“ Harley yelled and run towards the living tree to see if he changed some important settings.

„Sorry, the Lieutenant said I should check some things“ he said and both Harley and Peter gasped at him. Harley took a few steppes back to stand next to Peter.

„What is wrong small humans?“ the tree asked again and Peter shuddered, the hair on his arms and his neck stood up. Something was happening.

„You are not Groot!“ he said and pushed Harley behind him.  
„Oh, what gave it away“ fake Groot wanted to know.  
„Groot can‘t talk“ Harley whispered scared and the stranger laughed.  
„Oh, I have to remember that for the next member of your crew I encounter, even thought I don‘t think there are many left“ he said and then attacked. 

He jumped on them and throw a wooden fist directly and Peter face who caught it with ease. The alien seemed surprised but didn‘t stopped. He charged again and Peter pushed Harley father away while moving out of the way. It was as if he knew what the Alien was going to do next. 

He jumped on a metal table and from there onto the alien, slung his legs around his neck and crashed his head onto the table. As soon as it was out cold it turned back into it‘s original form which was large and green with pointy ears.

„That was awesome. I mean you fighting, not that Groot was replaced by some shapeshifting alien. And Rocket probably as well“ Harley said as he stepped next to Peter to get a better look on the Alien.  
„We need to find Mr. Stark! He needs to know whats going on“ Peter exclaimed and run further down the mechanic room Harley close behind him. 

They found the man they were looking for at the other end of the mechanic deck, both hands in a deactivated turbine. He looked up when he heard their steps.  
„Hey, what‘s up?“ he asked and both Harley and Peter started to talk at the same time.  
„Ok, I can‘t hear stereo. One after the other. You first“ he said and looked a t Peter.  
„When we came down here Groot talked, he talked but that wasn‘t Groot, he attacked us but I managed to nook him out and then he turned green, but he is not the only one, Rocket was acting weird as well. The fake Groot said most of the crew is taking. We need to do something“ Peter rumbled down in an immense speed. 

Mr. Stark didn‘t react like Peter had expected he stayed completely calm while he nodded.  
„I need to inform the Captain“ he said and Peter took a calming breath. If Mr. Stark was calm then their was no reason for him to freak out. 

Mr. Stark activated his communicator and started to talk: „Captain, I have two humans …“ but he couldn‘t finish the sentence for he fell down nocked out and turned green. Harley stood behind him the metal pipe still raised just in case he had to hit again.

„How ..?“ Peter started to shocked to finish.  
„He didn‘t knew your name“ Harley answered and pocked the imposer with the pipe. He didn‘t stir so they were save for the moment.

„This is bad, really bad, terrible. What do we do now“ Peter whined, both hands in his hair. Fear was taking over him and breathing became difficult. The walls came closer and even Harleys presence was to much. He was having a panic attack.  
„How am I supposed to know, you are older and you have superpowers. You are responsible“ Harley yelled holding up not much better.

Responsible. With great power comes great responsibility. His uncles voice echoed through his head and calmed him down. They could do this. They just needed to find someone who hasn‘t been replaced yet.

„Ok, we need to stay together. We know for sure that we are we, but for now we can‘t trust anyone else except Jarvis. This guys obviously can copy looks perfectly but they suck at personality. So if we find someone we know personally we just have to ask them some questions only they can know or see if they act different. We also need to find out what they do with the people they replaced. Let‘s just hope the are still alive and hold somewhere on our ship and not theirs. First we check Jarvis recording to see how they got in and then we look for our people“ Peter ordered and Harley looked up to him.

„Wow, you are good in this.“  
„Nah, I am just improvising. Let‘s go“ he said and run towards the next screen.

„Jarvis, can you show us the moment when the enemies got on the ship?“ Peter asked the AI.  
„There are no enemies on the ship“ he got as an answer and Harley and Peter looked confused at each other.  
„Damn, he can‘t differentiate between the real and the fake ones. Ok, how many live signals are on the ship?“ Harley tried again.  
„956“ the mechanic voice answered and then stopped.  
„That can‘t be right. There are supposed to be 931 live signals on this ship. Something must be wrong with my system.“  
„No, I am pretty sure your system works fine. So either they have only replaced 25 of us, who are now hold captive on our ship and there are only 25 enemies on the ship, which is unlikely seeing what fake Groot said, or they replaced much more which are held on the other ship“ Peter concluded.

„But they don‘t need take everyone, only the important one. Everyone on the bridge, the Lieutenants, maybe some fighters. They probably trying to steal either the entire ship, or most important parts, thats why they took the mechanics as well. No one here to ask questions and even when someone comes in, seeing Mr. Stark or Rocket working on machines wouldn‘t be suspicious“ Harley thought out loud.

„Jarvis, can you show us the footage from the bridge starting two hours ago“ Peter asked the AI who compiled and soon they saw Captain Rogers sitting in his chair. Everything seemed to be normal.

„Fast forward“ Peter ordered and again Jarvis did as told. 

When the time stamp read twenty minutes ago the elevator door opened and Dr. Strange entered. Captain Rogers turned towards the man and asked him how he could help the lieutenant. The doctor smiled while behind him more people entered. Now the Captain stop up from his chair, most members of his crew did the same.

„What are you doing Strange“ Lieutenant Romanov asked, hand hovering over her taser.  
„This ship belongs now to the Skrull! Surender and we don‘t have to harm you!“ she received as an answered.  
„What are you talking about?“ Captain Rogers asked and again the Dr smiled. Then he begun to change and in a matter of seconds his creepy smile plastered the Captains face. 

The original Captain raised his weapon but smoke erupted and took Peter and Harley‘s vision. As soon as it was back they saw the team from the bridge laying on the floor unconscious while perfect copies took over their places. Someone came to drag the bodies away.

„Fuck, they control the entire ship“ Peter cursed.  
„Yeah, but if they would have wanted to kill them, they would have done that. Ergo everyone taken must be imprisoned on the other ship. If we could get their and free everyone we could regain control over our ship“ Harley said.  
„There is indeed a ship docked at the west side of the Avenger, do you want me to contact it“ Jarvis asked and both boys jelled no simultaneously.

„First of all we need to make sure that even if we get separated we can prove to each other that we are we“ Harley thought and than turned around towards a desk with multiple office materials on it. He fished out a black sharpie and showed it proud to Peter: „We just draw a dot somewhere on our body that a Skrull or what ever they call themself could mistake for a birthmark but when one of us asks if the other person is who they say they are then we show the dot.“  
„Good idea, give me the sharpie“ Peter said and draw a dot on his right upper arm after Harley had drawn one his collarbone.

Afterwards they made their way towards the west side of the building, hoping to find a way onto the enemy ship, carefully staying out of sight. Peter‘s new powers came at handy, he heard when someone was around before Harley did and the wired feeling he had earlier with the fake Groot became more and more prominent. 

After a few minutes he heard multiple steps running in their direction and they hide in a storage room. Peter left the door slightly open so he could look outside. His heart sunk when he saw Ned, MJ and Flash running past the storage room, followed close by Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barton.

„Damn it“ he cursed as he jumped out on the hallway.  
„Hey Mr. Barton, Mr. Wilson, are you looking for someone? I am pretty sure Captain Skrull Rogers is on the bridge “ he yelled to gain their attention and it worked. Both man stopped and turned towards him and Harley.

„God job“ Harley mumbled as he rotated his metal pipe in one hand and then the fake adults attacked. Peter jumped over Barton while simultaneously griping Wilson by the jacked so the man lost balance and Harley could aim for his head. Then he turned and swiped Bartons legs from under his body and punched him in the face. Maybe a little to hard because purple blood sipped out of his nose even before he turned green. 

Harley let out a triumphing yell, highfived Peter and then kissed the metal pipe.  
„I will never let you go“ he guaranteed it. 

Around a corner picked Ned and MJ and Peter was endlessly glad they were both alright.  
„How did you do that?“ Ned wanted to know but MJ boxed him in the arm.  
„That obviously is not Peter. This things are tricking us.“  
„You wanted to read Olympe De Gouges and Ned, you wanted to watch the stars with your Dad“ Peter explained to prove it was really him.  
„And you wanted to to do science with Dr. Stark“ Ned said to prove the same thing, even thought Peter knew that already, he didn‘t had the feeling that made his hairs stand up. 

„So back to the question. How did you do that?“ MJ asked both arms crossed in front of her.   
„I took self defense classes back on earth“ Peter laid and Harley piped in: „Also he wasn‘t alone, ok. We are an awesome team.“

„Is it over?“ a scared voice asked and now Flash came around the corner as well. He was shaking badly and even thought Peter disliked Flash he felt bad for the other boy.  
„No, come and help me drag them into the storage room and tie them together“ he ordered and begun to pull the former Barton with Harley‘s help.  
„You sure they aren’t going to wake up?“ Flash asked slowly coming closer.  
„Yeah, they are out cold when they are green“ Harley explained.

When they were done the five found another room they could look themself in to plan what to do next.

„What happened to you“ Peter asked his friends.  
„When we left the elevator Thor stood in front of us and you now, Thor is cool and all but he dragged an unconscious Jean Gray behind him. He just laughed at us and the charged. Brynhildr, you now, the Valkyrie like woman that MJ fangirls so much came and saved us. She explained how we are under attack and that we can‘t trust anyone because they impersonate us. We run while they were throwing fists. We found Flash who was hiding behind some dumpsters and decided to stay together. And you?“ Ned explained and Peter told them what had happened to them. When he came to the point were they saw how the bridge was taken over Flash begun to cry.

„We are all going to die. We can‘t do something!“  
„No, we can. Their ship is docked at the west side of ours. We get on it and free everyone!“ Peter argued stern.  
„But how?“ MJ asked.  
„Do you think they can see which one is one of them or do they relay on finding out who is who by observing behavior and asking questions like we do?“ Harley thought out laud.  
„Are you suggesting we act like Skrulls imitating us?“ Peter asked with a smirk.  
„It‘s worth a try.“

Five minutes later they had decided that Ned and Flash should stay back, Peter would act like a Skrull and Harley and MJ were his prisoners. Harley gave his beloved metal pipe to Ned for safe keeping.

„Punch me!“ Harley suddenly said.  
„What? No!“ Peter yelled.  
„It has to look like we lost a fight. Come one man. I can take it“ Harley tried to reassure Peter but the other boy still wasn‘t used to his new found power and feared he would hurt his friend.  
„I can punch you“ MJ interjected and before one of them could say something she punched Harley hard in the face. His lip burst and blood flood out of the wound. Harley yelled in pain and pressed his hand against his lip. MJ just turned around and left.  
„She is awesome!“ Harley said but winced when it hurt.  
„I know“ Peter answered.

Shortly before they reached the docking point MJ begun to cry and Peter stopped in shock.  
„MJ what happened?“ he asked worried.  
„I‘m getting into my role. Our ship is taken, everyone we know is imprisoned and we are probably going to die. I also plan one faking a limp“ she explained proud and Peter smiled. She really was awesome. 

Before the docking point were to guards, Commander Denvers and Mr. Storm. Both locked up when Peter dragged Harley and MJ towards them.  
„Why are you so small?“ Storm asked mistrusting.   
„This boy was one of their friends. Was the only way of getting close enough. Haven‘t had the chance to change into something more appropriated“ Peter explained stern and to his luck the skrulls seemed to buy it.

„Are you that useless that you had to trick this small mammals. You could have just gripped them“ Denvers said with an evil grin that looked so wrong on her face.   
„We made a mistake by underestimating them. They nocked out at least two of us. We should look them up with the others“ Peter justified himself.  
„Sure, go a head“ Storm said and nodded towards the open door to their ship. The problem was, Peter had no clue were the prisoners were held and he couldn‘t afford to search, they needed to hurry.  
„Didn‘t you hear the part where this two took out more then two of us. I don‘t trust them to not do something stupid“ he said and shock MJ hard. The girl started to cry harder while Harley begun to scream at him.  
„Don‘t touch her you green peace of shit“ and then he punched Peter with his free hand. Peter moved his head so that Harleys fist wouldn‘t hit him in the middle of the face but he still let him hit him. Storm immediately came to his support and gripped Harley tide and pushed him against a wall. Harley‘s head hit the metal wall hard and Peter had to hold himself back to not come to his friends help. Even MJ stopped her fake crying and cringed at the sickening sound. Harley blinged trying to orientate himself. He probably had a concussion. 

„Thank you“ Peter nodded to the fake Jonny Storm who was now dragging Harley along and followed him inside. MJ, who was humbling next to him throw him a worrying look, than focused back on the way they were taking. They had to find the way back alone. 

It didn‘t take them long to reach the prison block. Multiple cells filled with their crew were left and right of them. The real Jonny Storm sprung up when he saw his Doppelgänger and spat in their direction. 

In one of the cells Peter saw Mr. Stark sitting on the floor next to Rocket and Groot. He as well sprung up when he saw them.  
„Peter, Harley, are you alright?“ he asked worried and pressed himself against the glass wall that separated them.

„That‘s not Peter“ Harley mumbled barley audible and Peter flashed Mr. Stark a sickening smile. The man begun to curse: „If you hurt one of the boys I‘ll make sure you wished you were never born“, he yelled and Peter believed him, that man could be scary.

The Skrull in front of him pulled out a key card and a part of Peter winced at the old technology, the other part was full of joy because that made freeing everyone easier. Storm stepped towards a relatively empty cell, only a few people that Peter didn‘t recognized were inside, and opened it. Peter took this as his moment and let go of MJ‘s arm. Her crying stopped immediately and she took a step away to give Peter space. 

Peter slammed his entire wight against the back of the Skrull. Before the fake Storm could call for backup Peter flipped him over his shoulder and crashed his body into the floor. Like with the fake Barton he punched the Skrull hard enough in the face to draw blood.

Everyone was quiet and watched Peter in shock. To be honest, every time that he had pulled a move like this today he was shocked himself. He was working soli on instinct.  
„Self defense classes my ass“ MJ mumbled next to him before running towards Harley followed by Peter.

„You ok?“ he asked his friend who nodded but regretted it immediately and reached for his head.  
„Just a headache“ he laid and Peter shook his head.  
„Take it slow. MJ, stay with him while I free everyone“ he ordered and MJ nodded. Peter turned and gripped the card the Skrull had dropped.

He stopped in front of Mr. Stark‘s cell. The men followed him with his eyes, suspicion not fully calmed.  
„You are a marvelous actor and an even more marvelous fighter, Peter.“  
„I am full of surprises“ Peter answered with a smile and turned to the next cell where the crew from the bridge waited.  
„You had us fulled there for a second, I‘m not gone lay“ Captain Rogers said and clapped him on the shoulder. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Mr. Stark smile proud.

„Why didn‘t you do the thing with …?“ Peter asked him and pointed at his head.  
„They have this collar things that stops me from connecting myself to their technic. No clue how it works or how they found out about it“ Mr. Stark sighted

„Thats all pretty cool and so on and this might just be the concussion Dr. Strange says I have but if I were part of a shapeshifting species that took so many prisoners I would place a spy inside of the cells“ Harley said from were he that on the floor.  
„Well, that sucks“ Dr. Strange, who stood next to Harley after checking on him and MJ, said. 

„What do we do now?“ Thor asked and MJ flinched. He looked at her with big eyes.  
„Sorry, your Doppelgänger attacked us“ she explained and Thor eyes grew even wider.  
„I am so deeply sorry“ he begun but she shook her head.  
„Wasn‘t you and Brynhildr saved us.“  
„Hell yeah I did. And beat Thor‘s ass all along“ said woman grinned which shifted a bruise on her cheek and Commander Denvers gave her a loving smile. 

„We have no way of finding out if there is a spy at the moment but we still can take back our ship. Just stay together!“ Captain Rogers ordered and everyone followed MJ who was guiding them back to wards their home. 

Harley was stumbling between Peter and Mr. Stark, the later hovering over protective over his injured apprentice.   
„We need to get the bridge back under our control“ the boy mumbled.   
„You kids did enough. You saved us now let us do the rest“ Mr. Stark shook his head and looked at the Captain.  
„You do have a plan, do you?“  
„Yeah“ Captain Rogers said non convincing.  
„One that doesn‘t include bursting in, destroying half of the ship and probably killing a few of us because we have no clue who is who?“ Tony asked with both eyebrows raised.  
„I am working on it.“

Suddenly four green figures came around the corner. They stopped when they saw the escaping prisoners and turned around, probably to get support.  
„It was working way to well anyway“ MJ cursed as she was pulled back behind Brynhildr.

The hallway was to crowded but Captain Rogers, Commander Danvers, Lieutenant Romanov and Thor still managed to charge forward and stop their enemies. 

They hurried out of the ship and onto theirs. When Peter passed the Skrull that had impersonated Commander Danvers it was already nocked out.

„Ok, I think the best would be if we go in teams. I take a group to regain the bridge. Tony, you get the mechanic deck back. The rest stays together. Dr. Strange, you are in charge of that group“ the Captain ordered and both Mr. Stark and Dr. Strange nodded. Then he left with Denvers, Romanov, Thor, Barton, Wilson and some others. 

Mr. Stark collected less people for his team, next to Rocket, who refused to let someone else down alone in his reach, and therefore Groot. MJ explained to Dr. Strange where Ned and Flash were hiding and the man agreed to join them.

When the bigger group left Peter and Harley stayed behind. Mr. Stark looked scolding at the two young boys.   
„What do you think you are doing. You will go with the others and lay low until this is over“ he ordered but Peter shook his head.  
„Sorry Mr. Stark, but I think we proved today that we are capable of taking care of our self. Harley and I started this on the mechanic deck and I think it would be only fair if we were there to end it as well“ Peter explained their point and Harley next to him crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
„I don‘t think fairness is important right now. This is dangerous. And Harley has a concussion“ Mr. Stark argued angry and pointed in Harley who begun to pout.

„I am fine. Just a mild headache“ the youngest contradicted.  
„What part of you have a concussion didn‘t you understand?“ asked Mr. Stark angry.  
„Let‘s rephrase this. We can either come with you or we can snick of and try to help on our own. What do you prefer?“ Peter asked with a grin and Mr. Stark sighted.  
„Ok, but you stay behind me and don‘t do something stupid!“

As soon as the reached their destination Rocket begun to run towards one of the machines.   
„What did this evil frogs do to you?“ he asked it while patting a tube.

„I am Groot“ his friend said and everyone turned to him. Behind the metal table laid the Skrull Peter had nocked out earlier today.   
„Look, it‘s fake Groot. If he‘s still here then the fake Mr. Stark must be over there“ Harley laughed while pointing further down the deck.  
„Their communication must be awful if they haven‘t realized he‘s missing“ Peter thought.  
„I ain‘t going to look a gifted cow in the mouth“ Rocket exclaimed and gripped one of his modified guns that, much to Tony‘s dislike, laid everywhere.   
„Horse, not cow!“ the man corrected the raccoon who just rolled his eyes.  
„Not like I‘ve ever seen one of the two“ Rocket said annoyed. 

To their luck, they were mostly alone. Only two Skrulls, who are easily dealt with thanks to Rockets gun and Mr. Starks repulser, crossed their way until they could call the mechanic deck theirs again.   
Mr. Stark was about to send word to Captain Rogers when said men came through the door. 

„Steve, good new, it looks like our ship is ours again and this Skrulls haven‘t done to much damage. I think they wanted to take the entire ship and not just parts. I mean, you saw the garbage they called a ship“ the mechanic exclaimed happily and stepped towards his boyfriend.   
„Wonderfull, sins that is dealt with, who else is hungry because I am starving“ the Captain said and took Mr. Stark’s hand into his.

Mr Stark through his head back in laughter and Harley‘s and Rocket‘s raised hands but Peter had this feeling again. The feeling where his hairs stood up, goosebumps covered his whole body and something told him that something was awfully wrong. 

When it finally clicked in Peters head he looked up at the Captain with wide eyes.  
„Thats not Captain Rogers!“ he yelled while tackling the man from behind. They rolled over the floor while Mr. Stark yelled and when Peter managed to stand up again he looked in his own face.

„What the …?“ both of them asked at the same time.  
„Which one is the real Peter?“ Harley cursed and again both Peter‘s spoke simultaneous: „I am the real one!“  
„Fuck“ Mr. Stark mumbled and drove his hand through his thick black hair.  
„Mr. Stark“ the fake Peter asked scared and the real one could only look at his Doppelgänger in shock. This one was a lot better in acting than the others.

Harley looked at the to of them and drummed nervously against is collarbone, the exact spot where he had drawn the dot earlier. Peter locked eyes with his friend and, unknown to his Doppelgänger, tipped against his right upper arm and then nodded towards on of Rockets guns. Harley grind and Peter turned to the Skrull to distract him. 

„Stop this bullshit!“ he yelled and moved to punch his own face but the Skrull blocked it and attacked as well.  
„Hey!“ Mr. Stark begun to stop them but Harley‘s `Now!´was louder.  
Peter jumped and with his new powers stuck to the ceiling while the fake Peter below him got blasted by Harley. 

The now green body smoked and had a gained hole in his chest. Purple blood dripped everywhere.   
„What the fuck is this thing, Rocket?“ Harley asked and holt the weapon away from his body with a disgusted look.  
„Better question, is that the real Peter and if so, why does he stuck to the ceiling?“ Mr. Stark wanted to know. Peter dropped down with a somersault and grind sheepishly.  
„That is actually a really boring story that I am going to tell later. Right now I need to find out if aunt May is alright.“

„I need to vomit“ Harley suddenly yelled and begun to run.  
„What? Why?“ Peter asked loud.  
„Concussion!“ Harley screamed before they heard the door to the next bathroom slam.

Tony shook his head in disbelieve over his two apprentice and stepped towards the next screen to video call the bridge as well as Dr. Strange.  
„Here Stark. The mechanic Deck is clear“ he gave through.  
„Same for the bridge. We are escorting the last of the Skrulls back to their ship as we speak“ answered their Captain and this time Peter was sure it was the real one.  
„We are alright as well, but Harley was right, there was indeed a spy with us in the cell“ Dr. Strange explained.  
„Which one was it“ Captain Rogers wanted to now.  
„Dr. Banner“ Dr. Strange answered through the speaker and Peter laid his head sideways.   
„If that was a Skrull, then where is the real Dr. Banner?“ he asked confused. Was the man still on the enemies ship?  
„Jarvis, can you give me Bruce‘s location?“ Tony asked the AI which answered prompt: „Dr. Banner is currently in his lab.“

Mr. Stark snorted and opened a com link to the lab.  
„Hey Brucie-bear, what are you doing?“ he asked laughing.  
„I am trying to make suits that are resistant towards gammer radiation to explore otherwise unsafe planets“ the scientist explained proud.  
„And how long have you been down there?“ Tony asked further.  
„I don‘t know. Maybe twelve hours. Why? Did something happen?“  
„No, you didn‘t miss anything“ Tony joked and everyone except the confused Dr. Banner laughed.


End file.
